The Labyrinth's Choice
by Sugarhon
Summary: Three years after her run in the Labyrinth Sarah's life has only gotten more complicated, but she can't forget Jerath whom she loves but doesn't think that he ever will, but what will happen if she is thrust back into his life very unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

The Labyrinth's Choice

**The Labyrinth's Choice**

**Ch.1 Sarah's Memories and Dilemmas **

** " Dang I wish I didn't have to do this, but it needs to be done and I am doing this for **

**Toby," said Sarah out loud to just herself. Sarah's life has gotten worse over the **

**three years since that night when she came back from the Labyrinth. Yet the **

**Labyrinth has taught her that nothing is far in the game of life and she could **

**probably thank Jerath for that. As well as Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus who helped **

**her on her journey to the castle. Sarah now as she did then was watching Toby and **

**doing all the housework that her step mom didn't want to do and that was basically **

**all of it. She didn't mind watching Toby now as she did then, because she knew that **

**if he were gone she would miss him terribly. She was thankful of that run through **

**the labyrinth not just because of her learning experience but also because she had **

**made three new friends that she could always count on. However she wasn't sure **

**how long she would be able to remain at her home. For she was eighteen now and **

**she, her step mom, was very happy about that. For the reason that she has **

**graduated high school and she said that she wanted Sarah to move out when she **

**graduates. Her dad wasn't so sure until she said that it would do her some good to **

**move out and get some experience in the real world. In the end her dad agreed with **

**her on the condition that she stays at least two months after she graduates. She **

**hasn't told Sir Didymus, Ludo or even Hoggle. Which is making her very nervous **

**because they just meant so much to her and it was just breaking her heart thinking **

**about it. Well tonight when her dad and step mom go out for dinner she would have **

**to tell them because she only had like a month and a half left before she had to **

**move out. So this night I don't have a choice. "I have to tell them before I move that **

**way they won't think I am disserting them," thought Sarah out loud to herself. She **

**hoped they were okay. She hadn't spoken to them yesterday because she had **

**problems with her step mom that she didn't want them to find out about. She also **

**hopes that they are okay. Even though by now she knows that if Jareth wants **

**revenge he would of done it by now. Then came the thought of him. How she wishes **

**that she could forget him. Yet she can't forget the blonde hair, those wonderful eyes **

**and that smile that could just send a girl to heaven. " Stop that Sarah you know that **

**he only danced with you to confuse you and try to make sure that you wouldn't **

**make it. So stop wishing that he would love you because he wouldn't," Sarah **

**scolded herself. Yet she couldn't help think about what would have happened if Toby **

**hadn't been in danger and she could of stayed there with Jareth just like he said and **

**not be so miserable. Well she probably won't ever find out and she should just be **

**glad that she had that one dance with him. "Any way he probably wouldn't forgive **

**me for defeating him even if I tell him how I feel. I think Hoggle knows how I feel I **

**don't think he likes it because of what Jerath did to threaten to do to him if he didn't **

**give me that fruit," Sarah said aloud once again. She had tried to forget him by **

**dating others but it didn't work out at all. Her stepmother had basically made it to **

**where she couldn't get another guy to look at her because of what she said and did **

**before and after she got her driver's license. She would follow them to the date and **

**question him just to make her embarrassed. So she had stopped dating all together. **

**Any way she knew she had to get all the stuff she was assigned done before her dad **

**and stepmother left that way she can finish more stuff later and then talk to her **

**friends.**

**_(Yeah I know it is short but this is my first Labyrinth fan fiction. So please be nice _**

**_and let me know what you think. )_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

**Ch.2 Concerns in the Labyrinth**

**However Sarah wasn't the only one contemplating her time in the Labyrinth for **

**Jareth was watching her through one of his crystal orbs. "Oh that was the reason **

**why she was such a wreck when I met her. I couldn't imagine doing all this work **

**that her stepmother wants her to do," thought Jareth in his head. He was in the **

**middle of this thought when a goblin came up to him with a bow and said, " Your **

**majesty Hoggle is here and wishes to talk to you at once." Wondering what he **

**Hoggle wants he grants permission for him to enter. " Your majesty I have a very **

**big concern about the labyrinth," announced Hoggle as he approached Jareth with a **

**bow. " You may state your concern and it better be very good for disturbing me," **

**warned Jareth annoyed that he had to take his eyes off of Sarah. " Well I think that **

**something is wrong with the Labyrinth," replied Hoggle. " I know that it hasn't been **

**quite same in a long time. This isn't news to me," replied Jareth as he rolled his **

**eyes. " No it has gotten much worse," replied Hoggle more urgently. " How has it **

**gotten much worse?" asked Jareth. " First thing is those fairy's that are at the **

**entrance have been acting very nice and haven't bitten anyone in over two years," **

**announced Hoggle. " What are you sure?" asked Jareth. "Positive and that is not all. **

**I had a friend who had accidentally fell into the bog of stench and smells like **

**flowers," added Hoggle. Jareth just had his mouth wide open in shock. " Please tell **

**me that for once you are just doing a very big prank," begged Jareth. " Wish I could **

**tell you that your majesty. I really do," replied Hoggle sadly. " Okay is there **

**anything else that you need to tell me before you go to be Sarah because I think that **

**today she could really use the company?" asked Jareth. "Yes in fact it is about **

**Sarah. I have felt that she isn't doing well at all. In fact I have felt that the Labyrinth **

**hasn't quite been the same since Sarah left. Do you think both problems are **

**related?" asked Hoggle. " I don't know and even if they are we can't do anything for **

**Sarah right now anyway," replied Jareth. Hoggle looked at him confused and asked, **

**" Why can't we do anything to help her? Do you know how miserable she is?" " I **

**have an idea on how her life has been. Also for us to be able to help she needs to **

**call on us. We can't interfere in her life until she brings us into her life," explained **

**Jareth. " Oh I forgot. Please forgive me Jareth," begged Jareth. " You are forgiven. **

**Oh well you better get on your way. Sarah will be expecting you soon. Don't want to **

**disappoint her do you?" asked Jareth. " No I don't want to disappoint her. I think **

**she will call on us tonight. She didn't call on us the last two days," replied Hoggle as **

**he left the throne room. As soon as Hoggle left Jareth resumed watching Sarah. As **

**she worked hard with dinner that ended up having to make for herself and Toby **

**since her dad and stepmother left to go out again. " I do wish that she would ask for **

**my help. I can tell that she is miserable, but yet I cant really blame her for not **

**wanting to be near me since I made her run the Labyrinth," said Jareth out loud to **

**himself. " I man who am I kidding? She probably has forgotten all about me. I did **

**love her but I guess she was still a child and didn't know it then," confessed Jareth. **

**So he did what he always did. He watched Sarah until the time came for her friends **

**to meet with her. He trusted Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle with her alone. They **

**knew the law of not to get involved with her personal life and he hoped to high **

**heaven that nothing bad was going to happen to Sarah for she was the one thing **

**these days that he smiled over.**

**_(Okay here is the second chapter. I am still getting the hang of this. I wasn't sure _**

**_how to put Jareth into a good character. So please review and let me know.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

**Ch. 3 Sarah Calls Her Friends**

** When it finally began to get around five her dad and stepmother left for their usual **

**dinner and she would be in charge of making sure that Toby would get his meal and **

**all the other stuff he would do before bed. As she began to prepare dinner five-year-**

**old Toby ran up to her and yelled, " BOO! Ha I bet I scared you didn't I Sarah." " You **

**sure did. I don't know you snuck up on me like that," explained Sarah. " So what **

**would you like for your dinner?" asked Sarah. " I know macaroni and cheese!" yelled **

**Toby. So Sarah fixed Toby macaroni and cheese as well as other stuff to go with it. **

**Soon it was time for her to put Toby to bed. When she was finally able to convince **

**Toby to go to bed she did a quick clean up of her room and then said, " Hoggle, Ludo, **

**Sir Didymus I need you." As she said this Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus appeared in **

**her room. " Hey Sarah how are you doing guys. My stepmother is forcing me to move **

**out in two months," replied Sarah sadly. The three of them just looked at her. They **

**couldn't believe it there sweet Sarah had to go away. " Do you want to go away my **

**lady?" asked Sir Didymus. "No I really don't want to go and leave you guys. Yet **

**there is no way to stay at all," explained Sarah. "I am sorry Sarah. You know the **

**only way to let us help you is to call him," explained Hoggle. "I know that however I **

**know he is probably still very angry with me. I don't blame him. I did ruin him by **

**saving Toby but I didn't have a choice. I wanted to fix the damage I did," replied **

**Sarah. "Sarah don't talk like that I know that it may not seem like but he does still **

**care for you," explained Hoggle. "As much as I would like that to be the truth I know **

**that it isn't. I will try to make the best of it and I will call you guys every night from **

**now own. For I have a month and two weeks left before I have to pack my stuff and **

**get out. I am going to try my hardest to bring the mirror since it seems like that is the **

**barrier between our worlds," explained Sarah. " Please Sarah give him a chance. I **

**beg of you. I know he will probably want to kill me for this information, but he is **

**worried about your safety. He knows that your life hasn't been real easy for you," **

**begged Hoggle. She looked at her friends with thankfulness in her eyes. " I'll think **

**about it okay. I am not sure still okay. I won't be able to see my brother ever again. **

**You can tell him that if he isn't listening already," replied Sarah. "Thank you Sarah **

**you won't regret doing this. I will tell his majesty at once," proclaimed Hoggle. "I am **

**sure that you will. Let me tell you one thing though I am not going to pushed into this **

**decision," reminded Sarah. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus nodded their head and left **

**through the mirror to try to put their plan to get Sarah back into action.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hey I am sorry it is taking so long for me to update this. I am having a heck of a time trying to find time with finals coming up. I have to admit that I need help to continue this fanfiction if you are reading this it would be much appreciative thanks a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sarah Reconsiders**

** The day after their talk Sarah managed to get some alone time at the park by the pond. To her it was very funny. She was standing in **

**the exact same spot that she stood on that fateful day in her white dress. Sarah wasn't sure what she should do. It would be a dream come **

**true to leave her house and get away from her stepmother. However there was Toby she had to consider. She had grown to lover her **

**brother even though he wasn't her biological brother. Suddenly a white owl landed on the bridge behind her. She saw it and immediately **

**knew who it was and smiled. "So you do come and see if I had decided. Well I am very sorry to disappoint you I am still considering. So **

**will you please give me more time? "Sarah didn't know if she expected the white owl to shake its head yes but it did. "Well at least he **

**understands," thought Sarah. She continued walking thinking about that time when she ran the Labyrinth. She will never forget how she **

**met all of her friends. She knows that if it wasn't for Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didiymus she wouldn't have ever made it through the **

**Labyrinth. She met Hoggle outside the Labyrinth. She met Ludo when he was hanging upside down on a tree being tortured. Then she met **

**Sir Didiymus in the Bog of Eternal Stench, which she never plans on going there ever again. Then there was Jareth, the Goblin King **

**himself. It was kind of hard say when she first met him. She will never forget that it was because she had wished Toby away in the first **

**place that she met Jareth. She really didn't get a chance to analyze him very much. She really didn't believe in that stuff very much or at **

**least enough to think it was real until she met him. Sarah was beginning to wonder how she would decide on what decision to make **

**without regretting what the result of that choice. However Sarah knew that whatever choice was that her friends would be behind her **

**one hundred percent, which put a smile on her face and love in her heart. Also there was something happening to her that she really **

**didn't understand. Strange things have been happening to her. If she wanted something it would appear out of nowhere. There was one **

**person who might have the answer that is Jareth. However she was afraid to talk to him, but was determined to find out what was wrong **

**with her body and that only one who would be able to help her was going to be Jareth himself. **

**( Well how was that. Sorry it took me forever to do. Please comment when you see this. Thanks.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Jareth's Realization and Hoggle's Information**

** Yes he should of realized that Sarah hadn't of made her decision, yet he had not been able to resist to see her again. However he knows that Sarah isn't one to be pushed into a decision. Her **

**stubbornness, sweet nature and smile get him every time. That's when it hit him. He, the Goblin King, was in love with Sarah Williams. This was a shocking discovery for him because he is **

**supposed to be a ruthless Goblin King. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. Just as he was thinking this inside his head Hoggle walked in. "Your majesty I have disturbing news. It is about **

**Sarah's **

**mom," explained Hoggle. "Well what's wrong hurry and spit it out," replied Jareth alarmed. "Well I decided to check on our Sarah when I overheard her stepmother saying how it would be **

**better **

**if Sarah and everyone else would just disappear," replied Hoggle quickly. "What, Hoggle do you realize what you are saying. If this is true Sarah's life could be in danger. Do you realize this?" **

**asked Jareth. "I understand that sir. That is why I told you in the first place. I know that you would do everything in your heart to protect her. Sarah means a lot to both of us "replied Hoggle. **

**"Your right Hoggle I would absolutely risk everything for her, replied Jareth. Hoggle just realized that it is true that his lord Jareth was in love with Sarah Williams. "Also my lord Jareth I **

**would **

**like to take the opportunity to tell you something I believe that is very important to you," replied Hoggle. "What is that Hoggle?" asked Jareth. "Well when I last talked to Sarah before she left **

**she was kind of daydreaming. I noticed it right before she really called us. I am going to say this right now. Your majesty Sarah Williams loves you," then as quick as he could he ran from the **

**room before Jareth could say anything to him. Jareth just stood there shocked from what he just heard. Sarah Williams loves him; the Goblin King. Well he guessed that anything could be **

**possible, but how could his Sarah love him after all he had done to her. However he now knew what he should do. He should go on and tell Sarah how he feels, but how could he do that? How **

**could he tell Sarah Williams that he, Jareth was in love with her and that he wants to spend all eternity with her. No matter what the cost he would spend eternity with Sarah Williams no **

**matter how long it took for him to tell Sarah how he felt.**

**_ ( I know that it has been forever since I last updated but I have already written out the next few chapter. I am also looking for for help in what to do next. I am always looking for ideas. _**

**_Please find it in your heart to help me. I know that this chapter sucks but come on it will get better. However if you like it please comment. Or if you dont like ti comment anyway on what _**

**_i cand do better. I am also open to new ideas.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sarah's Quick Decision**

**Sarah was walking home when she started getting a very bad feeling like something was terribly wrong. She couldn't shake this feeling off no matter how hard she tried. All the way home she **

**felt like she was supposed to go the other way. She couldn't figure it out. Soon Sarah made it to her home only to find something odd. The house was completely dark. She knew she should of just **

**walked away and called the police but she was too worried about Toby. She ran inside to find the wall was covered in blood as well as the stairs, floor and heck even the ceiling. "Well looked **

**who finally got home. A little late to save your brother and father though. I took care of them without any problem at all. Now why don't you be a good girl for once and let it be nice and quick," **

**announces her stepmother. "Why would you do something like this to them? They actually loved you with all of their being so how could you do this to them?" asked Sarah crying her eyes out. **

**"Oh it is because of you my dear Sarah. If it hadn't been for you Toby and your father wouldn't of forgotten me and I would be so dang happy but you just had to ruin it didn't you? Well guess **

**what I just now took what you hold most dear, but don't worry you will join them soon enough," sneered Karin. Sarah ran as quickly as she could to her room with Karen in deep pursuit. "Well **

**at you are safe," spoke Sarah out loud to her dog and as fast as she could get her most precious belongings. "Now Sarah a good step daughter and give up. It will be quick and painless I **

**promise," called out Karen. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sarah. Just as Karen knocked down the door Jareth appeared in her room. "Who the **

**hell are you? Get out of my house!" yelled Karen. "My apologizes but I have business here with Sarah. Please leave us alone." Said Jareth. "No one orders me in my own house!" screamed **

**Karen. "Sarah i want you to get behind me please," requested Jareth. Sarah was confused with this real awkward request but did it anyway. With a flip of his wrist Karen disappeared into thin **

**air. When she was gone Sarah threw herself at Jareth and said four words, "Please take me away." Jareth nodded his head and in a **

**second both of them disappeared. **

_**( Hello everyone sorry it has taken me so long to post this, but here it is so please tell me what you guys think.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Back in the Labyrinth

Sarah knew that she was back in the labyrinth because of the peace she felt in her surroundings and looked up and saw Jareth looking at her worried.

"Sarah are you okay I know how hard that was for you to do what you did?" asked Jareth.

"I am fine I just wish that it could have been different our meeting. I knew it was you watching me in the park before I went back home and saw what had happened," replied Sarah.

"Yeah no one should see that in their life and now I have someone who would want to see you. You there go fetch Hoogle," commanded Jareth.

"Jareth his name is Hoggle you know that," replied Sarah as the goblin went to go fetch Hoggle.

"Yeah but I just feel like it today and… ah Hoggle I have a friend of yours that would love to see you," replied Jareth as he stepped aside and let Hoggle see Sarah.

"Sarah what a won… what is wrong?" asked Hoggle.

Sarah went ahead and told him everything that happened and ended up crying and passing out. Jareth luckily caught her.

"Maybe it was a little too hard of a subject for her to be talking about it," thought Hoggle sadly.

"HOGGLE get over here I need you to open the doors while I carry Sarah to her chambers since it seems she is going to be staying with us for a while," told Jareth a little annoyed that Hoggle wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry your majesty I was just thinking that we could probably get Sarah to feel a little better about being here," said Hoggle.

"Really what is that you are thinking in your dwarf brain?" asked Jareth.

"Well I was thinking that we could bring her dog Merlin here to the castle. If that is alright with you your majesty?" asked Hoggle.

"What a fantastic idea Hoggle I am surprised that you thought of it," replied Jareth impressed.

Jareth than summoned a crystal and summoned the dog Merlin right in front of him and Hoggle.

"Whoa um nice doggy, good doggy, here boy," said Hoggle a little nervous of the dog.

Jareth was amused about how the dog went up to Hoggle licked him and then sat down in front of Sarah's bedroom door and didn't move a muscle. When he was satisfied that Sarah would be fine he made his way back to the throne room. It would be around another two hours before Sarah would wake up.

"Your majesty I have come to report that the stupid human wench has woken up," replied the goblin pleased with how he addressed Sarah. That is until Jareth stood up and grabbed him.

"NEVER call Sarah that again UNDERSTAN! For if you do it will be STRAIGHT TO THE BOG OF STENCH BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK!" yelled Jareth.

The goblin bowed and apologized over and over until Jareth dismissed him and went to go see Sarah himself with Hoggle tagging along.

"Sir you know the bog of stench is currently um how shall we say it not working properly why did you use that on the guard?" asked Hoggle.

"You know that and I know that but he doesn't what great leverage to keep them doing what I want them to do right," replied Jareth with a smirk.

Hoggle just rolled his eyes and continued walking with Jareth to Sarah's room. First he had to dodge Merlin and then ended up climbing up onto Sarah's bed. Sarah, who had just woken up, laughed a little on her bed.

"Sarah I have a little surprise for you. You boys can come in and even the other dog," announced Jareth.

Just then Sir Didymus and Ludo came walking in with a big grin on their face. Sarah beamed with happiness and ran towards them but didn't get far for her legs didn't support her and Jareth caught her.

"Careful Sarah you just went threw one awful experience and I want you to take it easy today," requested Jareth.

"Indeed my lady you must rest I will protect you from everything," bowed Sir Didymus.

"Sawah friend of Ludo. Ludo protect," said Ludo.

"Sarah this reminds me I have a gift for you I made it last time you were here I just never got around to giving it to you," replied Jareth as he took something out of his pocket.

"OHHH OH MY GOSH Jareth it is beautiful!" gasped Sarah.

It was a necklace that had a big Diamond in the middle most part that dangled down that was surrounded by Rubies and sparkled at the smallest movement.

"I am glad you like here I will put it on for you," said Jareth as he put the necklace around her neck and clamped it together.

Then Sarah did something he didn't expect her to do. She turned around and threw herself into Jareth's arms.

"What should I do she is hugging me. Well of course idiot I should hug her back. Here she is in my arms free of will and I am standing still like a dead fish," thought Jareth and put his arms around her.

They stayed like that for hours on end until it had come time to eat and they enjoyed each other's company until night.

_(How was that I hope I did a better job on the paragraphing this is the first fanfic I have tried this with.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Decisions and Preparations**

It was the fourth day since Sarah had been at the Labyrinth and had already come to terms with what happened and had already asked herself, "I didn't choose this the first time because WHY? OH yeah my brother if he hadn't been at stake I probably would of chosen my dreams."  
Her room had been fashioned by herself with her abilities that Jareth doesn't even know about. She had blue drapes by the window of the most beautiful Satin. Her bed had the most comfortable blue and purple satin sheets. Then there was her dog Merlin who had his own dog bed and doggy door on the golden brass door. Then there was her wardrobe, which she thought was excellent, but was surprised at the size of it and the wonderful colorful dresses that were inside it. She also put in some of her favorite jeans and shirts when she wanted to be really comfortable. However today she was going through the gardens and had to ready herself. The only problem she had was that she was required to have a goblin maid. She hated having servants because she didn't want them to feel that she didn't care for them. Her goblin's maid name was Azelia and for a goblin she had a great head of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My lady what would you like your hair to be done with today...oops sorry I mean Sarah," asked Azelia who still wasn't used to calling someone by their normal name.

"It is okay you are still getting used to it and bravo on just trying to find out what I want done with my hair I will have you as my best friend in no time. Not that you aren't already are but I hate it when people try to be too formal. Anyway as for my hair I was thinking just a simple braid out to do it. What do you think," asked Sarah.

"Oh I think that is a wonderful idea I will get right to work on it and while I do that you can think of what you would like to wear dress, casual dress or your jean thing," replied Azelia.

"I was thinking of that blue casual dress with the cuffed sleeves, ruffled down the front, back and sides, and little rhinestones that decorate it all. I will save the red formal dress, with the necklace that Jareth gave me for a special occasion. What do you think is that okay?" asked Sarah.

"Oh yes I believe that it will be a fine choice Sarah and I am done with your hair and if you don't need anything else what would you like me to do?" asked Azelia.

"How about if you just take the rest of the day off, while I go and try to enjoy myself today," replied Sarah.

Azelia said thanks and went on about her day to wait until Sarah got back but also enjoy her day off.

Sarah then went to the mirror and decided that since she doesn't do it every day she put on some light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and some rose red lip gloss. "There let's see what Jareth thinks of me today," said Sarah to herself as she left her room.

First she accidentally bumped into Hoggle on her way to the gardens to met Jareth. "OH Hoggle how are you doing? Isn't it a fine day?" asked Sarah.

"OH everything is fine Sarah I say isn't Jareth waiting for you in the gardens?" asked Hoggle.

Sarah shook her head yes, said goodbye and went to met Jareth in the gardens.  
When Jareth saw Sarah coming towards him his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the blue dress and the way it waved around her like the breeze itself. "Sarah you look beautiful absolutely beautiful," said Jareth.

Sarah shook her head yes and began looking Jareth up and down to see what he looked like from this view. He was wearing what looked like to her was some sort of dark black pants that looked like jean material and then he had that silly shirt that he had worn when she had told him that he held no power over her. To anyone else he might have looked silly, but to her he looked so handsome.

"Well Sarah I am assuming why we are meeting here today instead of the usual spot by the castle gate, well I kind of wanted this to be special. You see there is going to be a ball celebrating the welcoming of the high king and queen of this realm, well the high king and queen are my parents so I have to plan the whole ball. Anyway to get straight to the point will you be my partner at the ball in three days?" asked Jareth.

Sarah was stunned it took all of five seconds before she said, "Yes I would love to go to the ball with you," replied Sarah.

"I mean of course if you don't…you said yes. You want to go with me? Did I just dream this up?" asked Jareth a little stupidly.

"You know for a Goblin King you sure are thick headed. Yes I said I would go with you," laughed Sarah as she walked the other way and left Jareth to think to himself.

"Wow your majesty you sure have come a long way. If I may say so Lady Sarah is obliviously in love with you," replied a goblin and walked away also.

Jareth couldn't believe it Sarah had agreed to go to the ball with him and didn't seem to mind that he had at one time tried to trick her. All he knew is that he was finally making progress with Sarah and knew it was time to get things rolling.

They were getting things ready for the next night and was so happy that they forgot to actually get some sleep until about 2:00 in the morning.

_**(I hope that you all liked this chapter and to please send me reviews.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Meeting the High King and Queen and the Dance Part 1**

I couldn't believe it the third day already and I have an idea for a dress but not an idea on what I should have for my hair. It has already been three days and today is the day of the dance. She knew that Jareth would look great no matter what he did. She also loved his two different eye colors, plus that gorgeous blonde hair of his… oh slow down girl don't start drooling until after the whole thing.

"Lady Sarah what would you like to wear for tonight?"

"Azelia please don't call me lady it makes me feel old and I know what I am going to wear. The dress I am going to wear is the red one with the low front, sleeveless, ruffles down the front and sparkles. As for my hair what do you think?"

Azelia looked at Sarah and put her hand to her head in thought then grinned and as she got her brush and a few bobby pins. She started by brushing her hair to get it nice and smooth. Then she started to do a braid but stopped half way. She did this in two sections. Then she brought the two bottom parts of the hair together and wove them into each other until they were tucked under her neck perfectly.

"Well Sarah what do you think? Is this okay?"

"This is perfect Azelia and I could you please get me that box on the bed that contains the necklace that Jareth gave me."

Azelia went to the bed, got the necklace and went to Sarah. Before Sarah could ask Azelia put on the necklace and admired it.

"Oh this is absolutely beautiful!"

_Meanwhile with Jareth…_

"Man is it already that time glad I already got everything together."

Jareth looked him self over in the mirror and made sure that everything was together. He had a dark green vest with a matching coat with a silver trim. Then at the very top of the coat had a black trim around the neck. Then his pants were a pitch midnight black. He also had a rose in his hand that he planned on giving to Sarah once he escorted her to the ballroom.

"Um my lord Jareth are you okay?" asked a goblin name Mack.

"Yes I am. I am only awaiting when Sarah's goblin Azelia tells me she is ready to be picked up from her quarters."

Mack just shook his head at his pacing lord. He hadn't stopped for the past hour and was hoping that he would get word that Sarah was ready for him to pick her up, because he was starting to get dizzy watching Jareth pace back and forth.

About ten minutes later there was a soft knock on his door snapped him out of pacing back and forth. Jareth opened the door to find Azelia bowing lowly to him.

"My lord Jareth lady Sarah is ready. She awaits you in her chambers."

"Why thank you Azelia good job and does Sarah know that you are still calling her Lady Sarah?"

"Yes she does my lord but for some reason she doesn't like it. I would call her Sarah but I don't want it to sound like I don't respect for her, cause I do for she treats me like a true friend."

"Well if you are worried about my response to you calling her just Sarah you may have my permission. I have no problem with you calling her Sarah."

"Oh thank you my lord Jareth!"

Jareth just smiled at the Azelia for he new that Sarah and Azelia were getting to be the best of friends. He had hoped that Sarah would get more friends than what she had when she left for the first time.

"If I may say so my lord Jareth Sarah is quite beautiful tonight and she is really anxious about coming with you to the dance tonight."

Jareth just stopped all of sudden then with a small smirk on his face he continued to go get Sarah.

It took only about three more minutes before he found himself standing on front of her door, knocking, then finding himself gazing at the most beautiful girl in the world.

Sarah…

I can't believe it here I am looking at the most gorgeous, luscious and sexiest man on the face of this planet. He was so well dressed and she had to admit green suited him really good. Also that silver and black trim just added to the excitement.

_(Girls if you are drooling GOOD FOR YOU!) _

"Sarah you look absolutely beautiful tonight. My and I am glad you like the necklace. So will you do me the honor of being my escort?"

"Well my good sir I would be honored." Sarah laughed and took his arm and walked down with him.

Sarah couldn't help but felt a bit flushed because here she was in the Goblin King's arms and yet she was speechless like a guppy.

"Sarah before we go in I would like to introduce you to my parents. They will be waiting at the entry point because they will be the last one's in."

"I am assuming it is because of their high status?"

"Yes that is exactly correct and don't worry they will love you. Trust me they have wanted to meet the girl who according to them put me in my place."

Sarah laughed at the thought of putting Jareth in his place and laughed out loud and smiled at Jareth. Everything was absolutely perfect in every way.

"Aw mother and father I am so glad you arrived here safely."

Sarah jerked her head to look in front of her and noticed that his parents were exactly as she had pictured them. His father had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a red and black vest with dark black pants. His mother had the very eyes that Jareth had himself. She had black hair the color of midnight and her dress was so beautiful. She had a light blue dress with sparkles all down the front and back. It had a low front and back. It was like that of a princess' dress. She had to say she was very impressed of how close she got to what they looked like.

"Oh is this the lovely girl that you have talked about my she is a beauty."

"Oh dear be nice to our son and his guest you have embarrassed him. Pay no mind to my husband over there dear he can be a bit of a handful."

"I don't mean to speak out of turn but now I know where Jareth got it from."

"Oh Jareth I like this girl please be good to her. Oh sorry my name is Aris and my husbands name is Oro."

"Pleased to meet you my name is Sarah."

"My what manners maybe you can give some to my son who desperately needs them as he got his attitude from his father."

The two women both laughed out loud like old friends, while both of the men glared at the women.

"Well it looks like Sarah and I are up so I will bid you goodbye for now until you enter the ball."

Sarah went up to Jareth and put her arms in his and waited for their names to be called.

A small bald goblin was standing at the entrance with a long paper and had a grim expression and it seemed obvious that he is really bored but didn't dare show it.

"Now presenting His majesty the Goblin King Jareth and Lady Sarah."

"OH my gosh there are so many people here and I feel like jelly. Oh please don't let me fall oh please, oh please don't let me fall," Sarah said in her head and felt a hand in hers and turned up her head.

Jareth's POV

I could see that she was nervous because of the amount of people. However she was trembling and shaking so I did the only thing I thought of and put her hand in mine and saw her look up and then she smiled. We started our way down the stairs and past a whole bunch of other lords and ladies. I was afraid that they would be glaring and making fun of Sarah, but instead they seemed to be smiling at her and that reassured him that it will be okay.

"Thanks Jareth for up there on the stairs I guess everything just kind of rushed at me and I kind of froze I am really sorry about that."

"If there is one thing you can do for me is to never apologize to me for stuff that is not important at all. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure no problem I can do that for you Jareth. I love the decorations by the way. It really brings out the room."

"Well you can thank the goblins they do most of the decorations and they did it mostly for you."  
All of a sudden I hear the slow song come up and new now was my chance.

"Well my dear lady would you honor me with one of the first dances of this wonderful evening?"

"Why my dear lord of course I will."

I lead her to the dance floor and we circled and circled caught in each other's eyes and I thought this just couldn't get any better."  
Until a familiar voice spoke, "Why Jareth how wonderful to see you again."

_(Well finally done with the 10th chapter and I would like to give credit to an idea in my story to fadingstar05. I hope this is still her name. Everyone and this is including the girls give thanks to fadingstar05 for the idea of what Jareth was wearing. I owe her.)_


End file.
